


His Biggest Regret, Undone

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: ASOIAF/GOT Time Travel One-Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Regrets, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, no longer a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Jaime Lannister, Kingslayer, broken and without faith, slips away in the Sept of Baelor while Dragons fight in the sky... and wakes 18 years in the past with barely enough time to try and correct his biggest regret.





	1. His Biggest Regret: Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This starts from a hypothetical future from the end of the books, nothing from the show included. 
> 
> Warning: References to violence and rape.

Jaime stumbled into the Sept of Baelor, blood dripping from his mouth and oozing off his various wounds. The sept was empty and all Jaime could hear was the echoing of his labored breathing. He crumpled to the side, sliding down the wall and crashing to the floor with a loud thump. He knew he should get up-knew he should go find if there was anything left of his men-but Jaime couldn't bring himself to move a single muscle.  They were likely all dead by now, as he should be.  Jaime couldn't help but wonder how he kept managing to outlive everyone around him, even if he would rather be dead.  Father, Uncle Kevan, Cersei, _Brienne_. Tyrion would rather that Jaime be dead and Jaime would rather die than see Tyrion look at him with such hate again. And now even his troops had been killed. The people they had been trying to get out of the city were likely dead too. But he still outlived them.  It wasn't skill, not anymore. Although he had regained some of his previous sword skills with his left hand, his prowess was nowhere near his previous level with his right.  Jaime stared up at the seven grand statues wondering how they could hate him so much that they wouldn't let him die. He started to count his sins; fucking Cersei, breaking his Kingsguard vows, pushing that little twerp from the window, allowing his bastards to sit on the throne, lying to Tyrion about Tysha...

"Couldn't you let me die for my sins? Rather than torturing me by making me live?" Jaime asked the stern figures looking down at him. "I'm so tired..."

Screams echoed outside. Strange, Jaime thought, I didn't think there was anyone left alive in the city to scream.  King's landing was nothing but an abandoned, burning city at this point.  Things had seemed bad when Daenerys Stormborn descended upon the city with dragons, but at least she had been a somewhat merciful ruler...for the five days she had ruled.  Then, numerous Greyjoy ships entered Blackwater Bay... Queen Daenerys had sent her dragons out to burn the ships...and that was the biggest mistake.

* * *

 Jaime could still remember the exact moment things had gone to hell.  He had been hiding in flea bottom from the Dragon Queen's men, hoping to find some way to reach Tommen (his son, oh seven hells, it still sounded strange to call Tommen his son) and get him out and away from the dragon queen's reach. He had looked up and seen the dragons flying towards Blackwater Bay.

That was when the horn had sounded.

It was a terrible sound, echoing through the city like a scream straight from hell.

And suddenly the sky was filled with fire.

The dragons were fighting.  Fire rained from the sky and they clawed at each other and sent streams of fire at the others. Later, Jaime had discovered that the horn was called Dragonbinder, and ancient horn from Valyria.  It had turned the green and white dragon to the Greyjoy's control.  The great black dragon, however, could not be turned and remained loyal to the queen.  So as the other two were set to attack King's landing, the black one fought back.  However, these were dragons, not men and they had no concept of the value of the city of its inhabitants.  The city burned and fell apart. A hellish vision of what might’ve happened if Aerys had gotten his way 18 years ago.  Jaime found his way to the Red Keep, where the remaining Lannister soldiers were stationed.  He had commanded them to help evacuate, to get as many people out of the city as they could.  But now it was likely they were all dead.

* * *

Jaime wondered if this was what would've happened 18 years ago if he hadn't killed Aerys and the pyromancers.

Jaime couldn't help but think back to the day of his biggest regret.  It was at the end of the war, Prince Rhaegar was dead, his father outside the gates... His biggest regret wasn't killing Aerys, no, that was his greatest accomplishment. "I'm sorry Elia," Jaime whispered to the empty sept. "If there was one thing I could change I would save you and your children"

* * *

The seven statues looked down on him. The Mother, the Father, the Maid, the Warrior, the Crone, the Smith, the Stranger.  Jaime closed his eyes, willing himself to die, and missed the glow that begin to shine of the statues.

"You have sinned, but sinning is the nature of man. You have worked hard to correct your sins, Jaime Lannister, we will grant your wish."

Jaime eyes sprang open as ferocious pain shocked through his system. He felt as if his insides were being pulled slowly out of him. And then there was nothing

* * *

All he could see was colors...

Feeling smashing though his consciousness...

Anger, lust, sadness, fear...

...The spinning stopped and he struggled to open his eyes.  The first thing he noticed was a sword in his _right_ hand. The second thing he noticed was Aerys, looking up at him with horror as he turned to run.  Aerys' pyromancer was a bloody heap on the ground and Jaime noticed his sword was drenched in blood.  Feeling as though he was in a dream, did what he had done before, stabbing his sword through the Mad King's heart.

He waited for the dream to end, but as he stood there...he wasn't waking up.

* * *

 

The next he knew he was running.

Out of the throne room, through doors of the Great Hall, sprinting towards Maegor’s Holdfast as fast as his legs would carry him. The fighting hadn’t made it this far into the castle yet but the clashes of swords hitting swords and the rip of blades meeting flesh echoed across the walls of the Red Keep.

He burst through the doors of Maegor’s holdfast and rushed past the guards, not even hearing their confused exclamations and questions. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and the echo of Red Vipers screams at the Mountain “You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children”. _Not this time_ Jaime thought ferociously as he neared the royal quarters.

He went for Rhaegar’s rooms first.

(A sweet grin, pretty brown curls, a kitten clutched in small arms. _Will you play with me Ser Jaime?_ )

(A tiny body full of holes)

_No_

The door was open when he arrived. Lorch had Rhaenys’s little wrist in his meaty hand, pulling the small princess from beneath the bed, screaming, the other men jeering and laughing.

A sword through the throat was a great way to stop such laughs.

As the first man’s body fell from his sword the other soldiers spun to face Jaime, their swords pulling form their sheaths. However, when they saw the face of their liege lord’s son they hesitated to attack Lord Tywin’s precious would-be heir.

Jaime didn’t.

Barely a minute later their bodies were strewn across the floor of the late prince’s room, blood pooling beneath their corpses. Jaime was kneeling on the ground, a tiny person clinging to his chest, young face pressed against his chest plate. “Ser Jaime” Rhaenys sobbed, her cries shaking her miniature frame and her fingers digging into his sides.

The lone Kingsguard took a moment to appreciate the child in his arms, trembling, but _alive_.

Then he was moving, one arm wrapped around the dornish princess still clinging to his side.

One princess was safe, but her mother and brother were still in danger.

* * *

 

He could hear Elia begging before he reached the door to the nursery.

“Please! Don’t hurt him”

(An infant giggling, tiny purple eyes and little perfect wiggling toes)

(Tiny toes still, a crater where a head had been)

_Not this time_

Jaime set Rhaenys on the ground and gave her his spare dagger. “If you hear anyone coming, hide” he urged. Leaving Rhaenys in the hall, he entered the nursery.

Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that Rides, had little Aegon, screaming and wriggling, clutched in his giant hand. Elia stood in front of Clegane, her frail figure appearing even smaller in comparison to the monstrous body of the Mountain. As Jaime entered the room, both inhabitants turned to look.

“Well if it isn’t pretty boy Lannister” Gregor sneered. “Jaime” his name barely a whisper from Elia’s lips.

“Hand him here” Jaime stated, his mind furiously trying to figure the best way out of this situation. He had his sword hand back, but this was still the Mountain… And there was no way to safely get the prince from the monsters grip unless he was given up freely.

“I have my orders” Clegane’s voice was deep and scratchy, for all he was only seven and ten. _As am I,_ Jaime thought, _How strange._

“So do I” The young-again Kingsguard replied, “And I must prove my loyalty to the new King”.  _The King you're holding,_ Jaime thought as he tried to imply the opposite.

“No” Elia pleaded softly, “No, please Jaime, no”.

(A soft smile, a warm hand on his shoulder,  _Do you miss your siblings Ser Jaime? I miss mine,_  a straight back and squared shoulders)

(A naked corpse, beaten and raped, twisted on the floor)

_He wouldn't let it happen._

“Shut up whore” Gregor snarled as his slap sent her slim frame crashing to the floor. He then began to laugh. “Fitting, Tywin’s son is no Kingsguard” He tossed the infant towards Jaime, the blond night scrambling to catch the prince. “But the bitch is mine”.

The Mountain turned his back on the Red Viper’s sister. And so the instant Aegon left Clegane’s hands, the Mountain died – a small knife thrust though the back of his unprotected neck.

Elia stood above the Mountain’s corpse, chest heaving, her body shaking and weak. Yet the look in her eye when she started into Jaime’s was anything but.

 _Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken._ Jaime remembered… And he kneeled.

* * *

 

And so he stood in Maegor’s holdfast, his father’s soldiers dead at his feet. Elia Martel at his side, the infant King clutched to her chest, her daughter clinging to her torn skirts.

The sounds of battle were quieting in the background. The Lannister and Stark forces were winning he knew. Last time Loyalist soldiers had proved no match for the forces of the Rebellion.

His father would be here soon, Robert Baratheon only days behind. Jaime locked eyes with Elia. He had saved this small family, his biggest regret, undone.

Yet with the forces entering the city part of him wondered if it would make any difference at all.

 


	2. His Biggest Regret: Interludes and Examinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned, Elia, and Tywin are present in King's Landing as changes continue to build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this story is no longer a oneshot xD Thabks for all the reads, kudos, bookmarks, and comments. The comments especially encouraged me to continue this story. I should have chapter 3 up within the next hour. After that the pieces of this story will be posted in the series as seperate works. I hope you enjoy these next installments!

**Eddard**

Ned climbed the steps to the Great Hall of the Red Keep. The main battle in King’s Landing had been won, but instead offeeling triumphant, all he was feeling was weariness, seeping down to the depths of his bones. He did not want to be here, in this horrible city where his brother and father had been brutally murdered. He did not want to stand in the hall where they had died. Robert may have enjoyed war, smashing through his enemies with a grin on his face, but Ned could find no joy in it. No amount of fighting would bring his brother and father back. He would give up a thousand victories if he could just have Lyanna back, safe, in Winterfell where the Starks belonged.

Would it still be home though? Ned wondered. No Brandon getting into fights and sneaking away with people’s daughters. No father to smile and laugh at his children’s antics. _And no doubt Lyanna will be different by the time I find her,_ Ned thought. _If I find her,_ the dark part of his mind whispered.

The throne room was in front of him now. Ned forced himself to push the maudlin thoughts away. He had a duty. He was responsible for the northern men under his command, no matter how little he really wanted to enter that room. 

Upon stepping into the throne room, it only took a second for the young Lord Stark to see the two crumpled bodies near the throne, blood pooled around the corpses. On closer examination, Ned was shocked to find one of the bodies was the now late King Aerys. His silver hair was a tangled mess and his robes in just as bad shape. Eddard couldn’t help but feel relief that the Mad King was already dead.

* * *

**Elia**

She hurt. She could feel the bruises welling up under her skin, the scratches burning on her arms and face. _But I am Elia Martell_. The words gave her strength. _Unbowed, unbent, unbroken_ , she recited to herself even as her thoughts spun with the stories Jaime had told. Her throat ached and her checks stung, but all the pain dulled when she looked down at the brute who could have destroyed her family. She thought of Ser Jaime’s words and clutched her children tighter. All the pain in the world was worth it as long as Aegon and Rhaeneys were safe. Jaime’s words haunted her thoughts. _“A-And Aegon… they say his head was smashed into the wall... until he had no head at all.”_ She let her fingers drift along the soft downy hair on her babe’s intact head and tried to banish the thought of his tiny brains across the wall. Her eyes returned to her little princess and desperately wishes she could look at her without seeing her small belly and chest full of holes. _Not today,_ she thought, _not ever._

Thanks to the young Kingsguard her children were unharmed, but for how long? The battle was nearly over in the capitol and all she had on her side was a young knight claiming to be from the future.

Elia looked over at Jaime Lannister. Kingslayer, he had called himself. “I have broken every vow I’ve taken. My word is shit,” the boy--no, the man-- had said, “But if you’ll let me try one more time. I’ll do anything to protect you and your children.” The future he spoke of was so terrible. The young knight had spoken of blood, war, death and betrayal. Things he had seen. Things he had done. _Yet his biggest regret was what could’ve happened here._ Elia knew she probably shouldn’t believe his fantastical tale, but the horror in his eyes was palpable. Jaime looked at her and her children with such awe in his eyes, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

She’d had Jaime run through a quick review of future events that could assist her when the lords of the Rebellion arrived. Including all the advice he could give on his father, his observations on Lord Stark’s character, and even the suspicious background of Lord Stark’s bastard who had been rumored to have survived the fiery breath of a dragon not long before Jaime’s trip back through time. It was time to meet with them. She would just have to see if the information Jaime had given her would be enough of a weapon to win this fight.

* * *

**Tywin**

The Lord of Casterly Rock swept into the throne room, Lannister men swarming in at his sides. All this fighting and he had still seen no sign of Jaime. _His son. His heir. Aerys would have kept him close_ , Tywin thought darkly, _bad enough he thinks he can punish me, but to steal my son? To hold him hostage against me? I think not._ Deep inside where no one could see it Tywin worried for his son, but he wouldn't allow any weakness to stop him from doing what needed to be done. 

He saw the young new Lord Stark kneeling by a pair of corpses near the throne. _No golden hair,_ his mind whispered, quietly relieved. As he got closer he recognized the matted silver hair of the Mad King. 

"So the king is already dead" Tywin stated calmly, "Who is the other one?"

"I do not know" Ned Stark responded, "it is not a face I recognize".

Lord Tywin stepped closer to look. After all he was much more familiar with the members of court than the young lord from the north.

"One of Aerys's pyromancers I believe" Tywin decided after looking at the corpse's face. _Good riddance_ , Tywin thought privately. 

"If the King is here..." Lord Stark started as he stood back up. "...then where is Ser Jaime? And where were he and the rest of the Kingsguard when the King was killed?"

"A question I would like to know the answer to as well, Lord Stark" Tywin replied. 

"Jaime is the only Kingsguard in the city" A strong voice with a slight Dornish accent echoed through the throne room as Elia Martell stepped out of the door in the back. "And he was with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear more from you all! Please leave comments with your thoughts :)


	3. His Biggest Regret: Concluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia meets with Lords Lannister and Stark. The new future begins to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter number 3! I hope you'll continue to follow the adventures of Jaime and co in the rest of the Regrets Undone series

The Princess stood at the edge of the hall. Her cheek was covered in a massive bruise, her throat and arms purple as well. Her thin arms with deep scratches upon them. What was once a fine dress was ripped and bloodied. One sleeve was completely off her shoulder and a large rip ran up her skirts. Jaime moved behind her, making sure he could jump in front of Elia if any of the men in the room made a move towards her. Little Rhaenys shuffled in next to him. The two lords looked at royals with shock. _Barely seen in Father's case_ , Jaime thought, _and likely for different reasons as well. Lord Stark is probably shocked at the state of Elia. Father must be shocked that she’s alive._

"Lord Lannister" Elia's voice was like ice as she stared down at the Warden of the West. She made quite the picture, as she moved to stand in front of the iron throne, dress torn and dirty, bruises littering her face and arms, a babe on her hip. Yet Jaime thought Elia looked more a queen now than Cersei ever did even in her finest dresses. Everything from her expression to her posture screamed "you dare look at me?" as she stared down the man who had ordered the death of her and her children. The last light of day streamed in the window, illuminating the Dornish Princess as if the gods themselves were shining down on her. 

"Princess Elia" Tywin returned. 

Jaime could hear the anger beneath his father's smooth baritone. Tywin's eyes strayed to the white knight beside the Princess, another smaller princess behind his legs, gripping the teen's trousers. 

"Jaime"

"Hello father"

"Are you well?" 

"Well enough" Jaime returned with his signature smirk. "Though I would be better if I hadn't had to fight off Clegane and his men when you sent after the princesses and the king". 

Tywin opened his mouth to speak back but was cut off.

"Don't try to deny you sent them -- you thought you'd get rid of any complications' to Robert ascending the throne." Jaime’s mouth morphed into a sneer. "As if that buffoon deserves to be anywhere near that throne".

"Lord Lannister," Elia cut in, "you have attempted to have me assassinated and rebelled against the throne. However, I have but one man to my name right now. Would you like to fight your son to secure my death? He has vowed to give his life for me and my children. Or will you be reasonable and agree to a deal?"

"A deal?" Tywin ground out.

"You lay down arms against me and instead defend us if Baratheon forces come for the capitol. You swear to never again rebel against me and mine. I'll pardon you for your part in the rebellion and agree to forget your assassination attempt. Your daughter will never be queen, but if you swear yourself to my son, I will return yours to you."

Tywin stared at Elia dispassionately. 

"That's what you want isn't it?" Elia stated resolutely "Jaime to be your heir again?"

"You have no forces, yet you think you have anything to bargain with?"

"What matters more to you? Your daughter on the throne or having Jaime alive and an heir to your family legacy? I'm the only one who can release Jaime from his vows. He will only leave the Kingsguard if I give permission. Even if you kill my family Jaime will never return to you. Unless I tell him to."

"Jaime returns to the Rock with me."

"No," Elia shot back, "Jaime will be released from the Kingsguard, free to marry and inherit but he will remain here. I need my small council by my side". 

"Small council? Exactly what role will my idiot son fill for you? My boy has a good mind but it's hardly been used to learn things relevant to ruling. Jamie's always filled his head with swords and nothing more" the Lord Lannister said derisively. 

"I don't need Jaime for ruling, I will be the one ruling. He is to be the commander of the new royal guard" Elia stated sharply. "If this war has taught me anything it is that seven is too few for guards dedicated to the royal family. The royal guard will still be allowed to marry and carry titles but will swear themselves over completely to my family. If there comes a time when they have children and are no longer sure they can place the royal family first they will be allowed to retire with no shame for it. What Jaime lacks for in a sense for ruling he more than makes up for in strength and loyalty. There is no one else I would rather have guarding my children's back."

The lion lord stared impassively at Elia. 

"Well? Does that meet your satisfaction?" Elia stated resolutely. 

"Very well," Tywin conceded with a grimace. "But Jaime will return to the Rock every couple of moons to get lessons and remain familiar with the ruling of the Westerlands. Jaime will be heir. I won't accept any reneging on that promise by either of you." He looked from the princess to his son. 

"Of course" Elia said promptly, "it will only be to my benefit to have a lord paramount whom I know is loyal".

"I'll do what my princess and king require of me" Jaime stated. _Sorry Tyrion_ , Jaime thought with an internal grimace. _I’d leave the rock to you if I could._

Tywin stared up at his son, hovering close to the Princess Regent, before he spun around and stalked from the Great Hall.

Elia turned her head to the other silent occupant of the throne room. "And you, Lord Stark? I am sorry for what happened to you father and brother, but Aerys is dead now. Rhaegar too. Will you continue to seek blood or will you allow peace to return to this land?"

* * *

 “I never wanted war,” Lord Stark started. “All I want is my family, safe in Winterfell. It wasn’t my house that started this fight.”

Jaime had never been fond of Eddard Stark, but he did respect the man. 

“Rhaegar should not have run away with your sister, but she was not kidnapped,”

Elia stated, straight-faced. “She is free to live where she pleases, whether that be Winterfell or King’s Landing.”

“Why would she wish to live in this gods-awful city?” The young Stark lord retorted. 

“Because any offspring of her and Rhaegar’s union will be raised here among his or her siblings. I will not allow any possible heir to be raised anywhere else and used as a pawn for another rebellion.”

“O-offspring?” The northern man struggled with the word. Jaime meanwhile had to struggle not to laugh. 

Elia raised a dark eyebrow. “I presume they did not spend all their time together holding hands,” she stated dryly. “Well, do you agree? I can tell you where your sister is, as long as you agree to call off the Northern Army and swear yourself to the Targaryen line. I will forgive the North’s part in the rebellion and we will all be able to live safety in our homes with our families. You say you don’t want war? Prove it.”

Eddard Stark stared quietly a moment before answering, his voice quiet but strong, “You are right when you say that those who have harmed my house are already dead. As long as my sister is living and free and any child she bears is cared for as you would care for your own, the North is yours.”

Solemn grey eyes locked with fiery brown eyes as the agreement was reached. Jaime knew there would still need to be more talks with the Vale and the Stormlands, but with the surrender of the North, the rebellion was effectively over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> A preview of the future installments of this series that I intend to write:  
> -Lyanna enters Kings Landing after surviving her birth in the Tower of Joy  
> -Years later Jaime goes to see a Wench near a sapphire sea  
> -Rhaenys looks back on her childhood and reminisces about the changes Jaime brought  
> -and whatever else I think of! If you have suggestions please drop a comment!
> 
> (Also does anyone know how to prevent the end note from chapter 1 from going on every subsequent chapter?)

**Author's Note:**

> BAMF Elia is the best Elia. You can't tell me Oberyn's sister doesn't know her stuff. And Elia deserves to kill her would be rapist and murderer.
> 
> Not sure if I'll ever write more of this or not- for now I'll leave it as a one-shot.   
> (Edit:now a series)
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in many years- any feedback is welcome. Just be gentle with me xD  
> I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
